A Snake Can Change Its Scales
by malfoyelf
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Hate and fear have been the controling factors in Draco's life; he thought they always would be. But what if a new emotion comes into play? Can a simple accident turn his life around? Can I suck anymore at summaries? DHr. RR!
1. Summer Ends

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it! R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. are not mine. Credit for character personalities and everything (excluding plot) should be given to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Publishing.  
  
It was their sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione had reached Platform 9¾ just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
After finding an empty compartment, the three of them sat down and started to wonder what type of teacher they would have this year for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Well, after that Umbridge woman, the bar isn't set very high!" said Hermione. They all laughed.  
  
"Too bad Lupin is too busy with the Order of the-" Ron was interrupted.  
  
"Ron! SHHH! Not right now, anyone could walk by and hear you!"  
  
Only to redeem his dignity, Ron said, "Well sorry, I didn't know stating your opinion was a crime!"  
  
"It isn't, but-"  
  
"Will you two stop it?! I am so tired of you guys always bickering!" It was Harry, this time who interrupted.  
  
*He's been like this all summer.* Hermione thought. *He should know by now that this is just what Ron and I do. I understand about Sirius, but he doesn't have to take it out on us!*  
  
But feeling guilty about what she had just thought, she shut up.  
  
"So," Ron said, trying to break the awkward silence, "do you think that the professors will lighten up on us this year?"  
  
"Why would they do that?" Hermione said testily, but with a quick look at Harry's face, "I mean, I hope they do, but they have to prepare us for N.E.W.T.s, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Ron, slightly downfallen.  
  
The compartment fell silent again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had just arrived at King's Cross Station, on time, as usual. Draco looked at his mother, (well, more like down, he had grown over the summer). The muggles here reminded him of his horrific summer. His father was still in Azkaban, the family friends, the ones who had not been caught by Aurors, had disassociated themselves from the Malfoys, and all Ministry ties had been severed. *And why?* Draco thought to himself, *because of wittle Hawwy Potta, "The boy who lived." Oh, how I hate him! I'd like to make him the "The boy who was no more."* This last thought put a menacing smile on his face.  
  
The only thing that had given the young Malfoy any pleasure over the summer break was the idea of destroying Harry Potter. He had not noticed, but the increased hatred of Harry had, in fact turned his for Ron into mere dislike and he was only mildly annoyed by Hermione.  
  
After finding Crabbe and Goyle, the three of them entered the scarlet train. They deposited their baggage and returned outside to look for some new students to pick on.  
  
"And if Potty wee Potter comes maybe we could have a little chat," said Draco, with a trace of hope in his voice. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.  
  
But to his displeasure Harry was late, (*Of course he was, probably got carried away signing autographs*) so he would have to wait for the train to get going, (*preferably without him,*) before he could "welcome" him back.  
  
A/N: Yeah! First chapter up! I'm sorry it was all fluff but it's a start! And I know it definitely does not seem very D/Hr right now but, "patience young grasshopper." And R/R!!!!!! I don't wanna write a story that no one's interested in! 


	2. Clips and Conniving

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: hey thanks Vi!!! *does the malfoyelf-rocks-and-is-happy dance* and sorry everyone, ya know, bout how the last chapter was so short and all. Will make this one longer, and longer, and longer, mwahahaha!! Well, good- sized anyway. Or maybe I won't.. *grins evilly again* well r/r!!  
  
After only a slight incident on the train, the students exited and filed into carriages that only several students could tell were being pulled by strange creatures called thestrals.  
  
"Um.Harry?" Ron said unsurely.  
  
"What, Ron?"  
  
"Are one of those umm. thestrag thingies-"  
  
"Yeah, it's nibbling your cloak. But why? The only time I've seen one do something like that was when there was-"  
  
"Blood!" Hermione screamed pointing at his back. "There on your cloak! Oh, Ron, are you hurt?"  
  
"I didn't feel anything," he replied. Grateful he had worn pants under his cloak, Ron lifted it up and found something scratched on to his back, only deep enough to make it bleed. "I think it says something! Come here, Harry, read it!"  
  
Harry walked over to Ron but also turned his back away from the now excited thestral. "It says 'Weasel King,'" Harry fell still, pure hatred grew in his eyes. "Malfoy." And just as he said these words Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson broke into laughter about two carriages up and one over.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Ron, whose ears had already turned red, had to be detained by his friends, but Harry silently agreed with Ron.  
  
*He's going to pay for this,* Harry thought.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry looked up, curious to see what interrupted his daydream of feeding Draco to the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest; it was Hermione. Malfoy turned, curious as well. "Malfoy, we beat you last year, remember?! And with three new players, too! Did you forget that, Ferret-boy?!"  
  
Hermione turned, obviously pleased with herself. "What?" she asked her two surprised friends. "It shut him up, didn't it?"  
  
But that didn't change the fact that Ron and Harry were still bent on revenge. Hermione had, on occasion walked into the common-room late at night to find that the heated discussion going on while she was descending the stairs had stopped suddenly.  
  
"Oh, come on you two, you're so immature! I know you're planning something to do to get back at Malfoy, so get over it! Haven't you noticed a pattern over the last five years? Every time you attack Malfoy, or defend yourself from him," she added after seeing the look of indignation on Ron's face, "A professor gives you detention or takes house points, and yes Ron, it is usually Snape." She went back up to her room. *Why do they always act like this! They behave like kids!*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The train got going and the snack trolley came along shortly after. Draco bought two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He was not very hungry. Crabbe and Goyle could not say the same things about themselves. They each purchased several galleons worth of candy and it was gone in a matter of minutes.  
  
After several disgusted looks towards his cronies, (*Why do I hang out with these pigs?* then with a quick look at Goyle's muscular arms, *Oh, right.*) Draco suggested they go find their good friend Harry.  
  
They made their way through the train and found that Harry and his friends had found a compartment towards the back. They entered without knocking.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter the Great and his faithful sidekicks?" Malfoy said with a vicious smirk.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Curious if you can move in with Daddy-dearest?"  
  
"Don't talk about my father, Potter."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch upon something sens- AARGH!!!" Crookshanks had just leaped from his basket to Harry's head. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been laughing, that is until Crookshanks decided Malfoy would make a better scratching post.  
  
"Get off me, you filthy cat!" Draco screamed while trying to knock him off his head. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and tried to force her struggling pet into his bed. "You need to shorten those claws of yours, kitty. Cuttensorgia!"  
  
It was too late. None of them had time to disarm Malfoy before a huge toenail clipper appeared and started snapping. *hmmm. I must've said it wrong. It was supposed to be a pair of scissors, no matter.* Draco and the moron twins walked just outside the doorway so that they would be out of harm's way but could still watch the action.  
  
Neville Longbottom popped his head in the doorway to see what all the commotion was, but at the absolute wrong time. His face went completely white, another mistake because his face was on the round side, making him look like an ill-shaped nail. The clipper turned on the unfortunate boy and advanced. It opened its "mouth" and just as it started to close Hermione came to her senses and screamed, "Vanicca!"  
  
It saved Neville's nose from being totally severed from his face yet he still had a strange looking bite mark on the tip. "Thanks, Hermione," he said shakily. He looked about to faint but turned and reentered his own compartment and didn't exit until they reached Hogwart's.  
  
"You ruined all my fun, Granger. We were just about to improve Longbottom's face." Draco drawled, and as if it was the only thing they knew how to do, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, again.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, if you're thinking of a little makeover for yourself I can conjure it again for you, I mean, it might even out that sharp nose of your's." Hermione snapped back.  
  
*Hell, why does she think she can speak to me in such a manor? Must be a mud-blood thing. I'll straighten those curls of hers!* But when nothing came to Draco they stormed from the compartment.  
  
When they reentered their room Draco was still steaming. Although the most recent attack had not come from Harry, he still was the one who needed to pay. He plotted the rest of the ride.  
  
As the three of them exited the train he saw opportunity. Weasley looked nervously at the carriage and Draco knew why. Remembering one of last year's Care of Magical Creatures classes he knew that horse-like creatures called thestrals carried the students to the school after they arrive on the Hogwart's Express. *Weasley's such a wimp. And he's obviously unable to see them. But I can make him feel them!*  
  
He muttered a curse under his breath and started spelling in the air with his wand. He stood there and waited, *It'll only be a matter of time.* He smiled, and then *Yes!* Draco heard Hermione scream and Ron start to squirm. He laughed; he had not laughed in a long time.  
  
*Oh, smart wittle Potta! You figured it out!* Draco thought as he saw the three of them glare at him. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started to get in their carriage, (which used to belong to some second years who were anxiously searching for some extra seats.) when he heard his named called by Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" He turned. ""Malfoy, we beat you last year, remember?! And with three new players, too! Did you forget that, Ferret-boy?!"  
  
*That little prat!* He resumed climbing into their carriage, muttering curse words. The whole feast Draco was unfocused. That is to say, unfocused on the events occurring at the present, for his mind was very clear about the future, plotting, planning.And when everyone finally went back to their common-rooms Draco went straight to bed, but did not sleep. 


	3. Early Morning Thoughts

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated in awhile, everyone. Lack of reviews has made me a bit uninterested- I mean inconsiderate!! Yes, that's what I meant to say! But I decided to start again for those of you kind enough to review. Also for those who put me on their favorites, (YEAH!! Thank you soooo much!! And especially Ardent Entity. If you're a D/Hr go read one of her fics, I LOVE Shadows of Light and you need to continue! I am!), and, erm. forgot to review. *cough*slackers!*cough* well, on with the show.story. fanfic.oh you get the idea!!!  
  
Hermione woke early. Like most days, she found the morning an excellent time to review for that day's classes, and usually free of certain disturbances.  
  
She had been avoiding her friends, lately. Hermione had strongly advised Harry and Ron to stop their revenge plans, but they refused. *I'm only trying to help them! I hate when they get in trouble.* She thought, but remembered Ron's cruel words. "Hermione! It's none of your business what Harry and I do! You've made it very obvious you don't want to be a part of this so don't! You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! So stop being a know-it-all busybody and leave us alone!" *Well, after that they deserve whatever they're going to get themselves in! And you know what? I don't care! I won't even try to help them get out of their definite mess!* She knew this was a lie. No matter what her friends got themselves into she knew she'd stay by them. That was a fact. But at the moment she was having a lot of fun watching (in her mind, of course) her two best friends sinking in an obviously very deep mud puddle. But she thought it was odd that theyl seemed to be chibified. (A/N: in my story Hermione is a bit of an anime fan, but doesn't talk about it much, mostly because it's a muggle thing and most wizards don't get it.)  
  
She smiled back on her little day dream and realized she had wasted 30 minutes already. *Oh, well. I can't do much studying while chibi Harry and Ron are drowning in their own mess.* So she left for an early breakfast with a small smirk on her face.  
  
Still smiling, she reached the mostly empty Great Hall and sat down. As she reached for the yet untouched bowl of porridge she noticed a flaxen-haired boy sitting across the hall. Over the last year or so she had noticed that this particular Slytherin had grown almost handsome enough to fit own ego, but no one was that good-looking. *It's safe to stare* she thought *He seems to be very engrossed in his readings.* So she did.  
  
Unfortunately, he looked up. And with his famous smirk and, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he had single-handedly pushed all of Hermione's pleasant thoughts of him out.  
  
*Ughh. How could I even let my mind put Malfoy even slightly closer to the happy place in my mind? He's such a twit! It's just 'cuz I'm still mad at Ron and Harry.* Satisfied with this explanation, she continued on with her breakfast; void of any other thoughts of Draco Malfoy. (However, her mind was not void of a mental image of two struggling boys, now being chased by several large crocodiles.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco, not yet accustomed to the school beds that were slightly less comfortable that his completely down bed at home, woke up. He was grateful to having a dungeon commonroom for he was never awoken by any annoying little streams of light, but having a pitch-black room, full of furniture just waiting to stub his beautiful toes did have its disadvantages.  
  
Finding the bedside lamp, he turned it on. Wanting some privacy, he dressed quickly and silently, as to not awake his snoring companions. He slipped out of the room and headed to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat, (he had not eaten much the night before so he was ravenous now. He is a teenage boy.) *Maybe Shadow will be there.* He thought, anxious to get his hands on a copy of a Daily Prophet incase there was any news about his father; although he knew if he had escaped he would've found out immediately from his mother.  
  
Sitting down at the Slytherin table, he looked up anxiously. And as he did so a completely black owl swooped into the hall and gracefully landed on the table besides Draco. He leaned over and untied the copy of the wizard newspaper. Thanking his faithful and very well-trained owl, he allowed the bird leave.  
  
But, alas! Draco was disappointed to find that the front-page story was not one containing either the words: "Azkaban" or "Malfoy." Instead it was, to his displeasure, an article about an illegal monlak farm. He studied the picture of the animal, disturbingly similar-looking to a ferret. A shiver ran up his back as he remembered his experience as a ferret, one The Golden Trio would never let him live down.  
  
But then another feeling crept over him. It almost felt as if he were being watched. He looked over the paper and found that Granger was staring back at him. He smirked.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." *Wow! I know I'm hot, but she's a mudblood. That's just creepy! She doesn't even deserve to look at me!* But his spirits raised as he saw that he was making her VERY uncomfortable. *Well, this day might not be so bad after all!*  
  
A/N: yeah, chapter done! I know it's on the shorter side, but I like them this length. I don't want to fluff it up or bull-shit half of the way just to bulk it up a bit, I'm gonna divide where necessary! *sticks tongue out at readers. Just think that this way you have lots of good stopping points so you don't spend an hour trying to find your place just because the chapters too damn long! Oh! And don't worry, (especially sarah, your comment was very helpful! Thanks!!), they're not all "Oh! I suddenly love you!! Let's get together even though we've hated each other forever!" I hate it when fics do that, it's just way OOC, too, too much. It makes it no fun, at all. So the whole Hermione thinking Draco's kinda cute thing is for a couple reasons: a. she's 16, so YEAH!! Raging hormones! b. he's dead sexy and even an enemy can think so c. she is very mad at Ron and Harry and what better way to get back at them than side with their foe, even if it's subconscious? And d. if there aren't even the slightest, most tiny, sorta good feelings towards eachother nothing can happen. It just won't. So don't worry, I've got the story planned in my head it's gonna take something BIG to bring them together. but I'm not telling!! Nanny, nanny, boo-boo!! Mwahahahaha!!! *breaks down in fits of evil laughter but pauses long enough to post second chapter* Hope ya like it!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The tweezers! They do nothing!

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I'm feeling decidedly happy so I think I'll write another chappie, (just finished the other one). ENJOY!!! And most importantly: REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I might own the storyline but if I told you I'd have to kill you.or not. OK, I do own it! So sue me! Uhhh.scratch that! All credit goes to the brilliant JK Rowling, the fabulous Warner Bro.s, and the need-to-work-on-their- editing-skills-rific Scholastic Publishing Co. (I'm not publishing my work for a profit so I don't have the same responsibility they do. I'm still upset about all the typos in OotP!!!! Grrrr.)  
  
Hermione met up with Neville and they headed to Potions together. (She had been sitting with him since her fight with Harry and Ron and he was kind enough to not ask questions about it.) But they paused when they saw what was happening outside the room: Harry, Ron and Draco were dueling. *Oh, great!* Hermione thought. *Just what I needed to make my day better than it already was. My two dunder-headed friends are acting like morons again. There's something new!* She would've smirked but she realized the seriousness of the situation.  
  
She made her way over to the immature boys, but had her work cut out for as quite a large crowd had gathered to watch the wizards fight.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get into loads of trouble of Professor Snape catches you out here like this! Two on one, what were you thinking?" she cried.  
  
"Hermione! Get back! We don't want to hurt you! We are VERY serious about this and if you get in our way." Ron yelled back.  
  
*Well, of all the nerve!* "You're actually gonna hit me, Ronald Weasley? Put your wand down!"  
  
"No, Hermione!" Harry yelled back.  
  
She wasn't quite sure which part he answered, or if both, but it was too late. Ron shot a disarming spell at Malfoy, who stopped it, it seemed with great ease. He then, in turn muttered something and pointed his wand at Ron. Ron was not quick enough and was hit. Everyone fell silent as they watched the redhead with shock.  
  
"What's everyone looking at? Malfoy's spell was harmless! It didn't do any- " But Ron stopped as he found that his vision was being impaired by what seemed to be two red shrubs growing down over his face. He lifted his hands and found that they were in fact his very own eyebrows! (A/N: That's for you, Vi. Hehehe!!)  
  
"Wow!" Malfoy smirked. "They really do suit you, Weasley!" ***********************************************************************  
  
Malfoy was on his way to Potions when he ran into none other than Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Well! How are my favorite two wizards, Potty and Weasel?" Draco asked, trying to act innocent. Although it was a bit unnerving being with his adversaries alone and without the muscle of Crabbe and Goyle, he would never show it, never.  
  
"Likely seeing you here, Malfoy. But I guess you like it down here? Hmmmmm? No sunlight to damage that perfect hair of yours or that fair skin?" Harry asked falsely.  
  
"Oh, it's nice enough." Draco said, fingering his wand in his pocket. "But it does get lonely sometimes. I wish you would visit more often, Potter. Or are you too busy playing house with your little Gryffindor chums?"  
  
Harry and Ron were the first to draw their wands and already they were attracting a crowd.  
  
Draco pulled out his own wand, ready for anything these pathetic worms would try.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What do you think you're doing?" Came Hermione's voice.  
  
*Oh, great. Just what I needed, the mudblood's come to rescue her boyfriends.*  
  
They started bickering but Draco was ready when Ron tried. He shielded himself with great ease. *Come on!* He thought. *I'm starting to get bored.* So he pointed his wand at Ron and under his breath he said, "browlargio!"  
  
It hit the boy and within a second his eyebrows started to grow at a fast rate. *Ha! He hasn't even noticed it! He will soon!* As he thought this Ron looked up and found that his eyebrows were indeed rapidly increasing in size. Everyone looked at the boy with horror.  
  
But his shocked state didn't last long as both he and Harry pointed their wands a Draco and said the curse simultaneously. Draco didn't stand a chance as two streaks flashed across the hall and hit him straight in the chest. He fell to ground, unconscious.  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!! I am sooo evil, and very tired. So if you want to find out what happens I suggest that you review.or else!! Dun dun dun!!! 


	5. Unwanted Generosity

A/N: Wow, it's been a LOOOOONG time. I had to reread it (wow! I'm great! JK) and that was very mean of me to leave it off there. Oh well, all's forgiven, right?  
  
I've decided to respond to reviews since you've all been really great. Yeah, I know, give me the Cheesy Award.  
  
Vi1: Ah, yes, you love me. Nice to know! lol. But if everyone were anime fans then we wouldn't sound all special and smart when we talk about them (people are impressed by the Japanese names. I don't know why. If the charries were named "Emanuel" or "Franco" they wouldn't. *shrugs*) Thank you!  
  
t baby: Ooooo, a master of the art of bluntness! But fear not, it is continuing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Sarah: I believe I've thanked you, but I'll do it again: thanks! I hope you're still reading! *crosses fingers*  
  
maNic aNgsT: Will do! Thanks!  
  
Ardent Entity: Hey, you're as bad as I am about updating! Cool! Sorry about the wait and I look forward to your next chapter! *winkwink*  
  
Ever: Hooray for you! I also am an active worshipper of D/Hr. I thought your review was hilarious and I hope you'll leave another one soon! Thanks!  
  
Taintless: Yes, Draco is sexy. I think I'll describe his specific sexinesses later, just for the hell of it. Thank you for reviewing and you should update soon too!  
  
Hirilnara: I still hold that you're crazy, but I love ya anyway. That poster was outrageous!! I'm gonna hang it on my wall (as soon as I can figure out how to make my printer print life-size). Thanks for reviewing and I also look forward to your next chapter!  
  
*Oh no, oh no, oh no!* was all that was running through Hermione's mind. *We're dead. We're dead. See, there's the grim reaper!*  
  
Snape surveyed the scene closely. His favorite student was on the ground unconscious and his least favorite student was hiding behind a red bush that used to be the Weasley boy. The too-smart-for-her-own-good girl was in the middle of all of it bouncing on her heels nervously. *Obviously* Snape thought to himself, *The shrub and his friend tried to attack Malfoy from behind his back but Draco was too quick for them. But the poor boy was unfortunate in receiving a strong blast from that hot-headed witch, therefore he was the victim of all this.*  
  
Satisfied with this explanation Snape's mind moved onto more important matters and his favorite job perk: dealing out punishment. "Ok, everyone needs to return to their common rooms except for you three. Mr. Malfoy's obviously going nowhere as well." Slightly disgusted by his joke and also at the close proximity of them he backed up a step.  
  
*Why am I still here??! I didn't do ANYTHING!!!* Panicked Hermione.  
  
"It'll 75 points from Gryffindor and you two will be serving detention with me for the next month." He turned on Hermione. "And you Miss Granger," he hissed through his teeth, "Will await my return in my room while I bring this poor boy to the infirmary." Snape turned on his heel, muttered a spell and floated Draco down the hall.  
  
When Snape's greasy head had finally disappeared Hermione started to walk towards his classroom. Harry cut her off (Ron was still struggling with his atrocious "facial" hair).  
  
"You aren't going to argue?! You're not going to say ANYTHING!?"  
  
"Why should I, Harry Potter. It's not Professor Snape's fault he saw what he saw, it's yours. You and Ron, whose eyebrows are now bushier than my hair, have been planning this and planning this. Is this what you wanted Harry? Did this turn out exactly how you imagined it would? Or is this not EXACTLY what I told you would happen?" She was screaming now. "IT'S NOT! IT'S WORSE! Now, not only did you two numb-skulls manage to lose points for Gryffindor in the first WEEK of school and receive a month's detention with SNAPE," now quieter, "But you also managed to get me in trouble, Harry, maybe even worse than you. I did nothing but try to stop this from happening, and I'm being punished for it, for caring for you and Ron. So now I'm not, I'm done. Good bye."  
  
She walked passed him without even a backward glance. Harry was so dumbfounded that he didn't even try to stop her. After standing there for about a minute he decided to take his injured friend and both their injured egos to see Madam Pomfrey, fortunately without running into Snape.  
  
When Hermione had shut that door she had lost all her strength and just wept. Knowing that Snape was on his way she made her way to a seat and tried her best to cover the red splotches. She was still a total mess when he came in, but it was no matter. She was getting zero sympathy.  
  
"Miss Granger, stop sniffing! It's annoying." Snape started abruptly. "What you have done is cause for expulsion, but since I know dear Dumbledore would have none of that. . ."  
  
"And what is it you think I've done?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, girly! I know your capabilities and though I hate to admit it knocking an innocent boy unconscious is well within them!" He continued when she didn't deny it, "I also know that Madam Pomfrey has been quite shorthanded lately. Your addition to the infirmary is the straw that broke the camel's back. Since I regretfully DO know about your advanced potion and healing skills I am putting him in your charge."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I know it's quite generous of me to give out such a lax punishment. Personally, I'm quite appalled at my softness. But that is beside the point. The point is that you are now responsible for Mr. Malfoy's well- being and I hold you to taking this seriously. You may go see Poppy- errr, Madam Pomfrey now and get your instructions. Good day."  
  
"But, but Prof-"  
  
"I said "GOOD DAY"! Now unless you would prefer expulsion I suggest getting out. . . NOW!" 


	6. First Day on the Job

Ok, back FINALLY. I don't have school today (thank you water main break!) and felt like writing.  
  
Makalani Astral: Thank SO much. I hate it when I see things like that in other stories and I am very ashamed to see them in mine. It was changed immediately and if you find anything else please don't hesitate in telling me! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Aurora Grimm: yes, I know Snape's a little OOC, but I love him anyway. This is the way I pictured him when I read the books (I tend to ignore things written by the author if I don't want them to be them. For instance, until the movies came out I refused to believe that Malfoy was not a brunette, although it is stated throughout the entire HP series that he has EXTREMELY light blonde hair. Go figure). Thank you!  
  
PrincessJCWR: Yeah, I hate that too so that's why I write. Although I still do things like making characters way too OOC just from reading bad fanfics. Still my fault though. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Hirilnara: ok, I think I spelled your name right. (I always have to go back and check 'cuz I think it's wrong!) Oh, the crazy comment: came from nowhere. Well, it actually was more of an accumulative thing, but. . . You don't have to kiss his butt everywhere! I don't think he reads this. *tries picturing his description of himself (long black matrix-style coat elf) reading a HP romance fic but ends up on floor laughing* Just kidding, he is great. We love him and all of his pancakey goodness! Moral of extremely long response: Everyone (excluding myself) should update A LOT.  
  
Ardent Entity: thank you! And yes, I know my chapters are short, but I cant help it! I'm way too much of a sporadic person to continue with a long chapter. But if I keep writing short chapters I guess I'll have to update more often. I don't know if I can do that. So I'll TRY making it a bit longer. Not promising anything though.  
  
Taintless: *sigh* I wish I were in Hermione's "predicament." But, I relate to her the most, so that's probably why I like D/Hr so much. Think about it: a bookworm girl *cough*me*cough* and a hot guy she normally would have no chance with. Plus, Draco just rocks, he's so freaking sadistic! Yum.  
  
Oh, also, I think I'll stop doing the different POV thing. I think that since their lives have come together it'll just be one, but I'll still show what each of them are thinking. I'm also quite lazy and writing my story twice is getting annoying.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione made her way up to the infirmary. She had spent the whole day ignoring Harry and Ron, which could actually be quite tiring.  
  
She entered the blindingly white room and headed straight to Madame Pomfrey's office, purposely averting her gaze from all of the sick beds, instead focusing on the door straight ahead. She knocked once before the door was yanked opened by a frazzled-looking nurse. It was Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione was caught completely off guard and didn't have a clue what to say. So instead, "eek! I mean, ummmmm. . .Professor. . .uhh. . .Snape. . ." came out.  
  
Without a word, the over-stressed women grabbed Hermione by the arm, harder than intended, and pulled her over to the left side of the room and yanked back the curtain. There was a person lying on the bed, completely covered in bandages, stained red in some places.  
  
Hermione gasped sharply. That couldn't possibly be Draco, could it?  
  
Madame Pomfrey quickly pulled Hermione from the bed, closed the curtains, and said, "Sorry. Wrong one."  
  
"What happened to them?" Hermione questioned tentatively.  
  
"An unfortunate encounter with a blast-ended skrewt. That Hagrid released them in to the forest, thinking he was letting the beasts have freedom. But they ended back on school grounds. The horrible creatures have attacked several students thus far, and still they have free reign!" She said huffily, followed by an inaudible mumble. "Here. This is the right one," and pulled back the curtains.  
  
Draco lay in the bed.  
  
"Now, your job, Miss Granger, is to make sure he is taken care of. There are too many students that require care, so you will also be helping me make and apply burn salve. You start now." She turned, closed the curtains behind her and Hermione heard her retreating footsteps.  
  
Hermione was completely lost. She had no idea what to do and it was obvious that Madame Pomfrey was much too busy to be of any more help. So she sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
She looked at the boy lying there. All this was entirely his fault. If it weren't for him, she would be working on her Arithmacy homework. *But maybe it's not entirely his fault* she thought. *Ron and Harry really did do a lot as well. And I guess this really isn't too bad. I can always do my homework here, it's pretty quiet. At least he's not awake.*  
  
With a sigh, she pulled some books out of her bag, trying to do so quietly. He really did look peaceful when he was asleep.  
  
Around 9:30 Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that she could leave. Hermione gathered her things, and with one last look at Draco, exited the infirmary.  
  
She traveled the halls without much attention, her feet knew the way. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady she gave the password, ("Cherry pie,") and walked in. Ron and Harry were waiting for her. They tried stopping her, apologizing the whole time, but she passed them without a word. They came to the conclusion that she was still very upset.  
  
Hermione climbed the stairs to the room she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She collapsed on her bed and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
[Hermione's dream]  
  
She was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. She saw Harry and Ron at the end of the hall and waved. They just stood there. She called out their names. No response. She started running towards them, but she never seemed to get any closer. When she paused to catch her breath she heard someone start laughing. Two green flashes came out of no where, one after the other, and as she looked on her two friends fell limp to the ground. Standing over them was a dark figure.  
  
"No." She said, and started to run again, getting closer to the scene this time.  
  
"NOOOO!" She approached where her two friends lay, and screamed. She fell down, grabbed Harry's, then Ron's wrist, and started sobbing. There was no pulse.  
  
The laughter started again and she looked up. Leaning against the wall was Lucius Malfoy with a mad smile spread across his face.  
  
Some one was shaking her shoulders, and she felt as if she were being pulled.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
[end dream]  
  
Hermione sat up with a start. 


	7. More Work

Ah, why not update now? I don't see why not! Sorry, it's gotten a bit angsty. But I'm just trying to go with it. I won't let the humor element leave, that's impossible for me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lavender was standing over her, quite startled. "You were, you were moaning, and so I-I thought I should wake you. Then you screamed 'no' so loud the whole Gryffindor tower is probably awake. Are you ok?"  
  
"Err, just a bad dream. Thank you. Sorry that I scared you." Hermione said softly. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 3 in the morning. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, sorry I woke you. I'll try to be quiet." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, as long as you think you're fine." Lavender retreated to her own bed and was asleep within minutes.  
  
But Hermione remained awake. The dream she had just had disturbed her. She couldn't go back to sleep. So instead, she pulled out her History of Magic book and her wand, and making sure her "lumos" wasn't too bright, she read.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She read until she heard people stirring outside her door. She looked at her watch and saw that the earliest breakfast was being served now, and left to go get a bite to eat.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall she was one of few. She sat down at her normal seat at the Gryffindor table and started to nibble on some toast. She didn't know why, but she wasn't hungry. She ate anyway, knowing she'd need her strength if she was going to spend her entire evening in a chair in the infirmary again, so she piled some scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate.  
  
Several bites and a lot of stirring later she got up. She headed towards the infirmary, knowing that Madame Pomfrey could probably use the help, and she had nothing better to do. All her homework was done and she had read almost all her textbooks last night.  
  
She stepped into the room and as she made her way to the office, she was headed off by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, bless you! Just in time." She shoved a list into Hermione's hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Why a list of supplies of course! Run it down to Professor Snape, and make sure you get plenty of everything." She shoved the young girl out the door and went back to work.  
  
Hermione got down to the dungeons without encountering anyone. She reached for the door, but stopped. Someone was walking towards her.  
  
She looked down the hall and saw Snape approaching her.  
  
"A little early for class, isn't it Miss Granger?" Queried Snape malevolently.  
  
"That's not what I'm here for, Professor," said Hermione politely. "Madame Pomfrey has sent me with a list of ingredients that she needs. I was looking for you."  
  
"Well, it's fortunate for you that you didn't touch that door, or you might've had a nasty rash for a couple weeks." Hermione's eyebrows raised. "I put a spell on the door that allows only me entrance until I use the counter curse. I had a problem with disappearing ingredients a couple of years ago."  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, but said nothing. She knew that she, Harry, and Ron had broken into his room in their second year to steal ingredients for the illegal polyjuice potion they were making. She also clearly recalled that the house elf Dobby had stolen gillyweed for Harry in their fourth year.  
  
She handed Snape the list and followed him into the classroom, making a mental note to tell Harry and Ron about the door when they were friends again. That is, if she ever forgave them. She sighed.  
  
Balancing a few too many bottles, she cautiously walked back up to the infirmary. When she got there, Madame Pomfrey helped her put the ingredients away.  
  
Hermione had to ask, it was in her nature. "Um, Madame Pomfrey? If Professor Snape has all these ingredients why doesn't he make the salve for you? It'd save you time."  
  
"Well, that's what he was kind enough to do for the first week or so, but then the quantity needed became too much. I relieved him of that duty because he needs to do his own things in his time."  
  
Hermione nodded and let the question slide.  
  
"Won't you check on Mr. Malfoy, dear? Oh, and please give him the restoration potion. We're hoping he'll be well soon."  
  
She walked over to his bed and found the said potion on the night stand. She measured it into a spoon and then stopped. How was she supposed to get Malfoy to drink this stuff if he was unconscious? Hermione ended up opening his mouth with one hand and poured it in. It was the best she could do.  
  
She was about to leave when she heard coughing. She quickly turned around and saw Malfoy violently choking. *Oh, crap! He's dying and it's all my fault!*  
  
She ran through the crack in the curtains and looked for Madame Pomfrey. She was no where. Not in her office, not next to any of the beds, no where. She then returned to Malfoy's bed and started to really panic.  
  
Then he stopped. But her relief was short lived. Shock filled the void of panic.  
  
Malfoy's hand was tightly gripping her wrist and his eyes were open. He was awake! But his brow was furrowed. *He's pissed. This is bad.*  
  
She tried to pull away from his iron grip, but he was too strong. Finally Hermione gave up and said, "Let go of me, Malfoy."  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"You heard me! Now let go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to choke you!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Hermione was stunned. "What did you just ask?"  
  
"I said: who are you?"  
  
She became very suspicious. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy? You know very well who I am! It's me, Hermione Granger, the mudblood." She winced at the name. She hadn't meant to say it, but it was really all she could think about in when she was near him.  
  
"Hermione? That's a pretty name. Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I think." He smiled, let go of her wrist and held out his other hand.  
  
A/N: bwahahaha!!!!!! I shall leave you here! And who knows when I'll update next!??!!?  
  
*gets pinched by Draco*  
  
OW! Hey, what was that for?  
  
You shouldn't be so evil. That's my job. I think.  
  
Oooookaaaaay, whatever. 


End file.
